


Get It In The Kitchen

by wintergrey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergrey/pseuds/wintergrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne wanted boys having sex in the kitchen and I have insomnia so have a fic of Steve and Thor having sex in a safe house kitchen (and bed, because Thor is a gentleman). Unbeta'ed and very, very tired.</p><p>Chinese translation http://www.mtslash.org/thread-209045-1-1.html thanks to user Zed Felton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get It In The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuickLikeLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/gifts).



"If the storm is why you are unable to sleep, you could always ask for it to stop." Thor puts his hands on Steve's hips, kisses the back of his neck. "Though I understand that midnight meals are a tradition among the sleepless here."

"Hungry?" Steve gets two more pieces of bread out, puts them beside the four he already has on the board. The kitchen in the safe house barely has room for both of them. "It's grilled cheese tonight."

"I could eat." Thor's beard tickles the nape of Steve's neck so that a chill rises on his skin.

Steve's not as hungry as he thought he was. He puts hands flat on the counter and lets his chin drop to his chest. As if that was the permission he was waiting for, Thor slides one hand around to his belly, pushing Steve's shirt up as he goes. He pulls Steve back against him with that hand, Steve feels hot, bare skin against the small of his back.

"Please tell me you're not naked." Please tell me you are. Lightning turns the windows white for a split second.

"If you wish to find out, you ought to turn around." Thor's voice rumbles in his ear like distant summer thunder then the real thunder rolls overhead.

Steve grinds his hips back to feel Thor's heat through his thin pyjama pants. He wants to turn around to find out as Thor suggests but Thor's free hand gently captures his growing erection. The contact makes Steve's breath catch and he freezes. Thor mouths down the side of Steve's neck, leaving cool patches where his tongue steals the sweat of Steve's restless half-sleep.

"Or, you could remain as you are," Thor murmurs. The lazy stroke of his hand on Steve's cock is heaven, even through a layer of cotton. Thor's other hand splayed out on Steve's chest is an anchor, holding him steady.

Steve should have gone to sleep in Thor's bed, should have given in to needing someone instead of pacing the kitchen in the dark until he started cooking just to have something to do with himself. This was so much better. He wasn't hungry for food.

Thor's touch already has him taut, skin crawling with the need for release. Waiting too long always backs him into a corner and he never remembers he can get out just by asking.

"I'll stay," he manages to say, raising his voice enough to be heard over the wind rattling to be let in.

Rolling his hips back lets Steve feel how hard Thor is now and he shifts to let Thor's cock ride between his ass cheeks as Thor jerks him off with nearly painful deliberation. Deciding to stay still means doing this as slow or as fast as Thor chooses. Steve doesn't have to be quiet about it, though, and he whines pitifully when Thor curls his thumb over the head of his cock.

The world goes white, there's a pop and flash, and the lights go out. Thor bites the curve of Steve's neck and Steve feels more than hears the growl deep in his chest. That's good, then, being desperate. No sense hiding it.

"Please." Steve doesn't have to feign the tremble in his voice. The fabric of his pyjama pants is wet where it's tight against the head of his cock, his thighs are tense with anticipation, his fingers scrape against the counter top.

"No." The word is so soft Steve isn't sure he hears it but then Thor's hand slides up his chest to cradle his throat in the curve between thumb and forefinger. He's caught now, off balance, breathing only because Thor's grip on his neck is so careful. His pulse throbs against Thor's fingertips and a shudder runs through him. The blood in his ears is so loud he can't hear the rain.

"Thor." Steve pushes the word out past the slowly increasing pressure against his windpipe.

Thor's arm and chest muscles surge and now Steve's up on his toes, hips tipped up as Thor fucks the crease of his ass. Steve's body lies, tells him if he can shift just right Thor's cock will open him up the way he's craving, and still Thor's hand on his cock is moving in the same steady pattern of clench and stroke and tease.

"You should speak more," Thor chides gently. His voice is unshaken in spite of his arousal. "I require it."

"Please." Steve can't come like this, and he's going to lose his mind if he doesn't come. "I need to come. Thor. Please just let me come." Every word is harder than the last.

Steve shakes from head to toe with the awkward posture and how badly he needs to get off right now. He could pull himself together, put his soldier mask on, man up, but that's not the point of this. That's not the point of Thor, of him and Thor. The last person he needs to man up for is his lover.

"What else do you need?" Thor curls his tongue against Steve's ear, wet and hot.

"Fuck me." The words come out as whimpers. The friction between his ass cheeks is a torment. "Jesus, Thor, I need your cock in my ass." Even as the words come out, Steve's surprised at himself for saying them out loud. "There's..." He paws at the counter, knocks the knife off the butter dish as he catches the edge of it with a finger. "Please. Take me."

"Why are you not in your own bed tonight?" Thor's hand on Steve's cock stops stroking but it's only take a nearly too-firm grip on his balls that makes him groan with pleasure as his knees shake. "Or mine?"

"I forgot." Steve is writhing now, trying to get Thor to stroke him or fuck him or anything at all. His nails snag on scratches in the old counter top as he scrabbles for purchase as though it will do him any good. "I was lonely, I didn't... I didn't know how. I wanted...I needed someone to touch me and didn't know what to do."

Thor's hand closes on Steve's cock again and Steve bucks recklessly, leaning into the hand on his throat. The night gets darker and fills with stars glittering in Steve's eyes as he runs out of air.

It doesn't matter, air is irrelevant. Thor is jacking him off with a merciful, practised rhythm that draws his orgasm out of him in hot, slow waves of pleasure. Steve inhales sharply when Thor lets him breathe through the last jerks of his hips and then he unravels, sagging back against Thor's implacable bulk.

"Fuck me," Steve says again, automatically. His pyjama pants are soaked with come, his hands are shaking too much to get a grip on the tie to loosen them. "Please, fuck me. I don't care how."

"I care." Thor scoops him up unceremoniously and Steve doesn't care about that either. His dignity is as irrelevant now as oxygen was minutes ago. His legs won't listen to him anyway.

"This is where you should have been to begin," Thor says sternly as he puts Steve down in his bed and leans over him to strip off Steve's ruined pyjama bottoms. He is naked, Steve can see him clearly in the flare of the next lightning strike. Blessedly, perfectly naked, with his hair all undone around his broad shoulders. "So I can care for you. Do you not understand this?"

"I forget." In the night, when Steve's chasing his old demons, it's hard to remember his new connections. "I'm sorry."

"It is I who should apologize." Thor covers Steve's body with his, pushing his thighs apart to settle between them. "I should be more forward so you do not forget that I care for you."

Thor remembered to pack lube and Steve hadn't even considered it, hadn't considered that Thor would want him like this while they were on assignment. As Thor presses slick fingers into him, Steve realizes he should have. He miscalculated but this is so good, he can't regret it.

"Fuck me so I can't forget," Steve pulls his knees up to let Thor in. "Please don't make me wait." He tangles his hands in Thor's hair to pull him for a kiss.

"As you wish." When the world lights up again, Steve can see an astonishing tenderness in Thor's expression that would be at odds with how ruthlessly Thor takes him if Steve didn't want to feel it so desperately.

Thor fucks Steve with long, deep strokes that shake the bed. The bed slams the wall every time Thor sinks into him and that's not even the loud part. Neither of them are quiet, all gasps and cries that, in an apartment building, would get the cops called on them.

Thor has one hand clenched in Steve's short hair, the other on Steve's hip to keep him at the perfect angle for fucking him this hard. What start out as tender kisses down Steve's throat and chest turn into fierce bites and sucking kisses that bruise even Steve's skin. Thor's cock is huge, Steve didn't forget that, couldn't forget that, and fills Steve up over and over again.

Steve knows his nails are leaving streaks down Thor's back, stripes that'll probably show in the shower even a day from now, and doesn't care. All he wants is to come again, he's already so close, and he wants to feel Thor lose control.

"I'm sorry," he whispers in Thor's ear. "I need this. You. I need you. Please, I need you."

That has some kind of magic Steve didn't anticipate. Thor leans back, gets Steve's legs over his shoulders, and grabs his hips to ride him hard. It's like having the power turned up too high, Steve grabs the headboard just to have something to anchor him as Thor drives him to another orgasm.

There's none of the calculated pleasure of the first time. Steve isn't in control of anything, neither is Thor. It shows in his wild blue eyes every time the lightning rips across the sky. The storm is beyond fierce now, driven by Thor's pleasure and need. Coming this time is hot and fast and breathless, a rush that comes just ahead of Thor's orgasm.

When Thor finally comes it's actually electric, blue static crawling across his skin in time with his shudders and stinging Steve's mouth when Thor kisses him hard. He's saying something in a language Steve doesn't know but he's sure it's filthy, is certain it's filthy when Thor switches to something Steve understands and tells him how tight his ass is, how perfect his cock is, how Thor wants nothing but to make him come over and over every night. Dirty talk from his shining, noble demigod. That's another rush of it's own.

After, Thor disentangles them but it's only to wrap himself around Steve in a more comfortable knot, his face buried in the curve of Steve's neck. The storm subsides while they lie there catching their breath. Steve is out of words but he strokes Thor's silky hair and kisses his forehead to say that he won't forget again.

Steve is contemplating sleep when Thor huffs against his neck like a horse, then mumbles something.

"What?" Steve rouses himself enough to pay attention to the words.

"I find myself in need of a sandwich," Thor says against the side of his neck.

"I dunno if I should." Steve's tired but he could manage if he has to--for Thor. "Last time I was in the kitchen some big guy blew the power, jerked me off, then fucked me sore."

"Hmph," Thor says, then bites Steve on the shoulder. "I had hoped it would be an incentive."

Steve stretches luxuriously so that his back pops in at least three places. "Well. Now that you mention it..." He slaps Thor on the thigh. "Sandwiches it is."


End file.
